


Centre piece

by deathlypassion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Play, Gangbang, M/M, Sex Club, Sub Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlypassion96/pseuds/deathlypassion96
Summary: Draco and Harry work hard during the week, they need some sort of release even if it is perverted to some.





	Centre piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a Facebook writing challenge with restrictions. Not my best work but all feedback is appreciated.

The club was intoxicating. Music filled the air effortlessly and yet obtrusively, deafening me as I made my way through the crowd with Harry at my side. Stale sweat was pungent in the air and instead of repulsing me, it only made my heart beat faster. This was where I loved to be; a dark, dingy club filled with perverts from all walks of life including us. We work our asses off during the week and this was our perfect escape from it all. There, we could let our hair down and enjoy some of the darker things in life. Both of us went without needing the facade and protection of illusion spells or the likes since it was a muggle club and it was unlikely that we would be recognised which only drives the thrill further. 

 

Making our way to the back rooms, Harry's hand on my back as always, a few regulars noticed us and nodded in our direction. I could already see greed dancing behind the fantasies that had reached their eyes as they watched us. A whimper escaped my mouth in anticipation of what was to come but Harry's hand was stern across my arse.

 

“Behave slut, or you'll be watching tonight.”

 

Already, my cock ws twitching painfully, desperate for release but I knew he is serious and so I contained myself for now. Excitement raced through my veins, heart pounding in my ears. When we reached the bar, Harry stood behind me pressing his erection against me, teasing of what was to come and I knew that if I'm lucky, I would be allowed to cum too.

 

To my left, I could see the back rooms and already, someone was on their knees in the corridor gagging on a cock, with another two in their hands whilst another 3 men stood around them, stroking their own cocks: watching. Heat rose from my neck until it reached my cheeks, painting my face with my perverted thoughts. 

 

Harry's hand snaked around my waist and down the front of my trousers, grabbing my pulsating cock. The yelp invoked was heard by those around the bar who turned to face us. I heard Harry mutter the spell which would prevent me from finding any release in my ear; His voice smirking behind me before releasing my cock. 

 

The club brings another Harry into the playing field. During the week, he is sweet, caring and a die hard romantic. When we come here, he is my master without an ounce of empathy. If I used my safe word, of course he'd stop but it's never come to that - I can handle myself. I need this. I need to be able to be used and fucked. At first, breaching the relationship boundaries was difficult for us both but at the end of the night, we go home together - a couple deeply in love.

 

“Knees, now.” Harry's voice is stern and I immediately knelt before him. 

 

Men around the bar immediately formed a semi circle around us, waiting to see if I'm for private or public use. With a toothy smile that doesn't exist in daylight; Harry sauntered behind me and propped himself up on a bar stool, ordering a pint in the process. Doug, one of the regulars in the circle, declared loudly that it's on him petting my hair as he did. Harry thanks him before saying to me;

 

“Well, aren't you going to thank Doug as well? That pretty little mouth of yours might as well do something useful.”

 

I could feel his eyes burning into me as I crawled towards Doug who had already taken his cock out and was stroking it. My mouth salivated, greedy for the thick shaft in his hands. Roughly, he forced one of his hands through my hair when I reached him and pulled me from all fours onto my knees; the tip of his cock already pushing my lips apart. Opening my mouth wide, I took his cock; allowing it to hit the back of my throat whilst he groaned loudly. 

 

Saliva seeped from the sides of my mouth as Doug fucked my mouth, pulling my hair and forcing me to choke and gag. The rest of the men cheered and a couple came forward, grabbing my wrists and thrusting their own cocks into my hands. Pumping them hard and continuing to fight my gag reflexes, I was desperate for someone to cum on me and when I felt a stickiness on my lower back, my insides tingled knowing that men around me were getting off to watching me please these men. 

 

It wasn’t long before Doug emptied himself in my mouth, holding my lips around the base of his cock and depriving me of air. When he finally released his grip on my hair, my head span as I stumbled backwards slightly on my knees, still with two cocks in my hands. The adrenaline and excitement filled and electrified my body. I needed more. I needed to be fucked.

 

Turning to the man on my left; I spat the remainder of Doug’s cum that hadn’t made it’s way down my chin at him and released both cocks. Before my eyes could find Harry; I was face down on the floor, my nose being forced to grind into the dirty floor as someone's knee dug deep into the bottom of my spine.

 

“You're going to pay for that through your arse you filthy slut!” A voice hissed in my ear as it's owner pulled me to my knees again. Throwing my head forward, releasing my hair as he did, I'm ordered to crawl towards the pool table in the middle of the room. Drunk with eagerness, I stood first and removed my belt, allowing my loose jeans to hit the floor with the belt revealing my lack of underwear. Wolf whistles filled the room as I returned to my Knees, exposing myself whilst I crawl to my pleasure.

 

A lash of fire was brought down on my arse as one of the men used my belt against me. The arousal mixed with raw pain forced a howl from my lips just as I reached the pool table. Abrasive hands from all directions pulled, pushed and positioned me until I was on top of the pool table on my knees and elbows. Pre-cum leaked from my painfully throbbing cock. I knew, had the spell not been placed on me - I’d have came ten times over. Relinquishing control for one night and reverting to a cum stained fuck toy ripped me from reality and filled me with raw lust and need. I never felt more alive than I did there. 

 

Just as the men closed in around the table, Harry strutted round to face me. His long finger wrapped around the pulsing between my legs. Smirking, he knew that this would bring me more pain than pleasure since I could not find the release I needed. Lowering his head, he whispered in my ear,

 

“You really shouldn't have been so rude to our friends you know. Rude little sluts don't get to feel good. So now, you're going to stay in this exact position and offer up any hole that they need from you without complaint. And you'll need to wait until we get you home until I punish you myself.”

 

Liberating my cock, he turned, walking a few steps to the next pool table and leaning against it watching me. The vultures around me took this as all the confirmation they needed and made their move. I felt a thick cock pressing against the entrance of my arse, going in raw. 

 

“How is such a filthy whore so fucking tight?!” The man hissed, pushing himself into me. Pain seared through me, causing me to scream wildly. Silenced with another cock in my mouth, reality began to blur as I was fucked from both ends, filled. Neither of the men showed any mercy as they both forced themselves on me, pawing roughly. Men around us were jeering each other on as they got off amongst themselves. 

 

The room dissolved into a heated orgy. Partners were swapped about and everyone was sure to take their turn with the centerpiece - me. Cum oozed from both ends of me as man after man violated my holes. There were a few dicks that I didn't even feel inside of me, I was so stretched and filled with cum but others were so thick and hard that I thought I would pass out from the sheer agony. 

 

Throughout all of this, my cock twitched and burned. Not being able to cum was usually my favourite punishment but I had never been fucked by so many Men, sometimes more than one at the same time, in the one night. 

 

People fell away until only a few stamina filled remained. It took so much effort to lift my head to find Harry who had a short, stumpy man bent over the pool table opposite me. The man grunted lazily as Harry pounded his arse hard, locking eyes with me. Pulling his cock out, he span the man around, forced him to his knees and Palmed his cock until his cum squirted over the man's face. 

 

“Are you ready to go home?” He asked me quietly.

 

Nodding slowly was the last thing I remembered before the exhaustion of the night stole me from the room.


End file.
